


Submissive Sneak

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [15]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Slut, Corruption, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Hatesex, Magic-Users, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Raven hates herself for it...but she's Jinx's whore. Sneaking into the HIVE Academy, she services the pink-haired brat's cock with a hungry zeal rivaled only by the shame that fills her with every last thrust.





	Submissive Sneak

Submissive Sneak  
Raven & Jinx

“Don’t pout like that. After all, if you didn’t want to be here, it’s not like I could stop you.” Jinx’s smile was enormous and smug, and it only grew as her cock slipped even deeper into the warm, wet folds of the other girl. She wasn’t particularly gentle with her current lover - that was never the demand in their particular relationship - and as Raven winced with the steady pressure filling her pussy, the villainess gave a playful giggle from the depths of her throat. “Aww, too rough, Raven? Good. I always love it when you make that face.”

From there, Jinx gave Raven little opportunity to respond. With a sudden flurry from her hips the Hive girl started to let her hips fly, rolling them wildly back before crashing them forward again, jamming her dick just as deep into Raven’s nethers as before. Each time she pushed forward she ensured that she struck the hilt and let her balls slap to the other girl’s gray ass with a loud clapping noise, and each time the sound of wet, raw penetration filled the tiny bedroom in the Hive academy.

“I hate you,” Raven hissed, her fingers taut against the sheets and her legs lifted high. Her ankles were firmly in the grasp of the pink-haired bad luck babe, spread wide to allow her as much entry as she liked. A heavy blush rolled across Raven’s entire naked frame as she was fucked, and she stared daggers at the other girl that only went sharper with every shove. “You’re just like all the other villains. Selfish, greedy, you don’t care about anything other than yourse-aaauuu!”

Raven’s heroic speech couldn’t endure it as Jinx dropped one of her ankles only to reach out with a single slender finger, tapping the gray flesh of Raven’s hood. There was a sudden spark of pink magic as the half-demon convulsed in pleasure, her pussy shivering with Jinx’s arcane delights even as the thrusting continued. Raven herself didn’t stop trembling and whimpering until long after Jinx had picked up her ankle once more, and stared down at the girl with a broad smile, doing her best to catch Raven’s glazed, rolling eyes.

“You don’t have to like me to be my slut, Raven. Obviously.” Jinx giggled, before suddenly pushing Raven’s ankles together. With a quick shove she closed the girl’s thighs and dropped the back of her knees across one shoulder, giving her the chance to lean forward and build the high ground. Soon Jinx’s knees left the mattress of her tiny bed as she pushed all her weight onto her toes, leaning against the pussy that was accommodating her throbbing, thick length. With an insufferably smug smile she pressed a palm to one of Raven’s tits, squeezing fiercely as she drew her mouth close to the other’s own, whispering in a voice that was intense and menacing...and dangerously addictive. “And you are my slut, aren’t you? You wouldn’t keep sneaking into my bedroom to get fucked like this if you weren’t! You’re just lucky none of the Hive girls have a pussy anywhere near as tight as you-”

It was Raven’s turn to cut off Jinx, but in a much more intimate way. Bent in half with her knees to her chest and her pussy claimed to the depths, Raven could merely throw her arms around Jinx’s shoulders and yank the woman down for a kiss. Her tongue rushed forward hot and hard, violating the other’s mouth and wrestling with her own pink muscle, sharing each other’s flavor - along with the taste of Jinx’s cock in the mix, considering what Raven had just done for her. As they kissed harder and harder Jinx moved her hips to match it, pounding forward again and again all while her hands kept exploring. Her fingers sparked with pink magic every now and again to give the hero a few tiny jolts, and when their kiss finally ended there was even a few strings of magical ether between their lips, soon fading as the villain opened her eyes.

“...that’s my gloomy little hero whore.” She purred, before driving swiftly forward with one last, powerful thrust. “Here’s what you came for, Raven! Hope you enjoy it!”

As Jinx’ climax rolled through her, Raven was suddenly struck into one of her own. Her fingers went sharp against Jinx’s shoulders and she very nearly filled the room with the sound of her orgasmic scream - something that would no doubt have brought the entire Hive Academy down on her head. Thankfully, with a flick of her fingers Jinx was able to assist, and when Raven cried out her voice was muffled against a sudden pink ball of energy stuffed in her mouth. A temporary ballgag to quiet a moaning slut as she was pumped full - bringing with it a taste of tingling static that Raven had come to know well.

When Jinx finally pulled out, she didn’t even give Raven a chance to catch her breath. The Teen Titan’s hair was suddenly snagged by the villain and she was yanked forward across the bed, forcing her pale gray rump to flop in the air and cum to ease out of her slit to smear between her thighs. Jinx slapped her heavy length against Raven’s cheek before forcing it against her lips, ushering that throbbing, tensing, still-dripping member right into the girl’s gullet. And there, with Raven’s nose in her lap and the Titan’s pussy overflowing with cum, Jinx gave her a tiny pet and offered a teasing wink.

“Next time, bring Starfire,” Jinx chirped, and licked her lips. “I’m sick of you getting tired halfway through and leaving me hanging.”

Raven, mouth stuffed and eyes weak and weary, simply nodded as her tongue laid flat underneath Jinx’s cock. Being Jinx’s personal whore was a job too big for just one Titan.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
